


The Look

by SeireiLeafy



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Feelings, M/M, No Smut, Realizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeireiLeafy/pseuds/SeireiLeafy
Summary: Blitz has been noticing a change in Stolas.
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 279





	The Look

Blitzo (the ‘O’ is silent, thank you very much) sat hunched on the edge of Stolas’ bed, cigarette hanging loosely between his fingers. The prince himself lazed in the bed behind him, covers thrown almost completely off the mattress and his tail swishing contently across the silken fabric of the luxurious sheets.

The long feathers brushed Blitz’s bare back softly with every pass against the fabric, a gentle contrast to the rougher, firmer touches of the last few hours. It was welcomed, soothing against the bruises he could already feel forming on his hips, wrists and thighs.

Blitz had no doubt that the contact was intentional. Even now as he lifted the cigarette to his mouth and inhaled deeply, he could see Stolas from the corner of his eye, watching him with a calm intensity. It was as if the owl only had two expressions when it came to Blitz. The first was the one the imp was most used to seeing. That pure, unbridled, lustful stare that was almost always followed by something crudely, bordering on psychotically, horny. The same look he gave Blitz the moment he opened the door to his mansion that afternoon. The same look he fixed on Blitz throughout the beginning and middle of all of their… meetings. The same _damn_ look Blitz could practically feel through his phone while Stolas endlessly describes every foul thing he wants to do to him.

And then… there was _the look_.

The one that had begun appearing so gradually, Blitz almost missed the switch. The one that in the beginning, once he had noticed, had him running for the hills every time, as soon as Stolas had his fill. The one that Blitz now found himself dreaming of, longing for, and doing any depraved act the prince asked for the chance to see.

The look that was right now gracing the other demons face, that had Blitz avoiding eye contact in a bid to stop the rush of blood he currently felt shooting up his neck from spreading across his cheeks in a way that Stolas typically describes as ‘hot’ and ‘arousing’, but one time described as ‘cute’ and ‘endearing’ (the switch this time hadn’t escaped Blitz).

Blitz took one last drag from his cigarette and held the smoke in his lungs for longer than necessary, leaning across the bed towards the elegant bedside table where a crystal ashtray sat, and dousing it.

He sat back, blew the toxic air back out into the room, and turned his head towards the still quiet Stolas. He leaned back on his hands in an effort to seem casual and composed, mindful of where he was placing his palms so as to not put his weight on the sensitive feathers that were still moving languidly behind him. Stolas had his head pressed to one of the few soft pillows still left on the bed, looking more relaced and pleased than anyone had any right to be in hell.

With that _goddamn look_ on his stupidly handsome face again.

Blitz had a horrible feeling he was mirroring it right back.

**Author's Note:**

> Few things: 
> 
> 1\. I know I'm a terrible person for not updating Of Pining and Pinstripes, pls don't hate me. 
> 
> 2\. This was a short thing I bashed out and was making a longer story out of but the story wasn't cooperating with me so I'm posting this drabble.
> 
> 3\. Thank you for the support and kind messages <3


End file.
